Cold Arc of Remnant
by SaurusRock625
Summary: As the lost son of a Galactic Emperor, Jaune Arc has decided to take matters into his own hands. Especially since he and his dear friend Yang Xiao Long can no longer go back to Remnant. Watch as they train together, become stronger and eventually become something more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**You wanted it, I delivered it! One prelude story to the first chapter of my story, List of Crossovers. Hope you guys enjoy this story, because I plan to make each chapter after this at least over 9000 (no pun intended) words long: not counting Author's Notes or disclaimers. Anyway, let's get on with the show, shall we? Kuriza, if you please?**_

 _ **Kuriza: But of course. The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also RWBY is owned by the people of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Rest in peace, Monty.**_

* * *

 _ **Found by an Army! - Jaune Arc's True Heritage!**_

* * *

Out in the deepest reaches of space, a circular spaceship that looked similar in design to a stereotype UFO was cruising along in search of someone. Who that someone is, I do not know. All I know is that it seems very important.

"Commander Sorbet, urgent news from planet Parakha!" cried a soldier that looked like a humanoid frog.

"What is it?" asked the recently identified Sorbet.

"The uprising appears to have gotten much worse than we thought it would, sir. Our soldiers are having a hard time keeping a rebellion from starting up!" the henchman reported.

"Fine, then send in more troops." Sorbet ordered.

"That's the problem, sir. Our soldiers are already spread out so thin that we barely have any to spare."

"What?!"

Sorbet gritted his teeth and growled in anger. Things were getting so much worse without Frieza around to keep his soldiers in top form. He'd easily squash down anyone foolish enough to try and rebel against his empire. But now…

"Damn it! Disengage, disengage." Sorbet ordered as he stepped out of the shadows and into a commander's seat.

Now that we can see him, we see that Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black and has a red cape. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. He has slitted pupils like a reptile or a feline. He also has four fingers with small claws at the tips.

As Sorbet looked out into the void of space, he decided that he needed to check in with some of his troops. These were dire times and they needed a true leader very soon. He pushed a few buttons on his Scouter to tap into the communication channel and speak with one of his soldiers.

"This is Sorbet. Have you located the Namekian survivors yet?" Sorbet asked.

"I'm sorry, commander, but no. We've dispatched a small army of spy drones, but they haven't found anything."

At the disappointing news, Sorbet turned off his Scouter and decided to use his contingency plan.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go to Earth." Sorbet said.

The frog soldier from before looked shocked and worried about this decision.

"Planet Earth? Are you sure that's wise, sir?" said the frog before adding "I know they have Dragon Balls and that female knows how to find them, but she's in league with the Super Saiyan!"

"So what? With things as bad as they are, what choice do we have." stated Sorbet. "Besides, we don't need to bother with the Earthling female. According to our Spy Drones, she's not the only one who knows how to find Dragon Balls."

Sorbet then turned to one of his underlings.

"Tagoma, you and I are going to Earth."

Tagoma is a tall purple-grey humanoid alien. He wears a new type of Battle Armor colored black, green, and red. He also has black armbands around his wrists and has a visor-like scouter that covers both his eyes. He stood at attention and voiced his thoughts.

"Sir! But why not send out a larger unit, sir?"

Another of Sorbet's underlings, a red skinned humanoid with bull horns, scoffed and scowled at this notion.

"It would seem as though Earth's strongest fighters have developed the ability to detect substantial power levels without using a Scouter." Sorbet explained.

"Yes, I see." Tagoma said in understanding.

"But sir, are you certain you wish to go down to Earth yourself?!" asked the frog.

"Of course I'm sure! After all, the child of Lord Frieza will be found today!" Sorbet replied.

A little while later, Sorbet and Tagoma were seen flying a smaller two man shuttle version of the larger ship on their way to Earth. From inside, we can see that they certainly have the means of finding what they want. On a smaller computer screen, a 3D hologram projection of the Earth appeared. Tagoma rotated the projection until he found a small, blinking red dot. He tapped the dot and a small screen appeared that showed a small blue kid with pointy ears, a little girl wearing a green trench coat, and a humanoid dog in a purple ninja suit looking for the Dragon Ball.

"And there they are." said Sorbet.

The screen then showed the kids putting an orange sphere with three red stars in it into a duffle bag containing five similar spheres.

"Looks like they already have six of them." Tagoma observed.

"Well, hurry and get us there before they have them all!" ordered Sorbet.

"Yes sir!"

With their objective clear, the two aliens used their ship's teleportation feature to get down to the planet quickly. It wasn't long before the kids were helping the two members of Frieza's army to locate the remaining Dragon Ball.

"You'd better not disappoint me. You said that the Dragon Ball was here." Sorbet threatened.

"Uh, yes. The ball should be right below this spot." said the blue boy known as Pilaf. "Of course that's where it gets tricky. See, the ocean floor is really deep here so we'll need some kind of submersible."

Seeing that it was true, they weren't about to be deterred from their objective.

"Tagoma, dive down and get it." Sorbet ordered.

"Right!"

Not five minutes later, the tall purple alien dove down into the salty waters in search of the final Dragon Ball. Fortunately for him, his Scouter also acts as a pair of goggles for missions such as this one. As Pilaf and his group watched nervously from afar, they quickly backed away and began planning.

"Mai, this is your fault for not moving fast enough with the Dragon Radar! Now these guys are gonna get their hands on them and steal the wishes that should be ours!" Pilaf said, blaming the girl who was none too pleased about that.

"Well you could've just said no! Why'd you even agree to help them anyway?!" Mai asked in return.

"Enough! Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna take your gun," Pilaf then pointed at the dog ninja. "And you're gonna whip out that crazy sword of yours, and CHOP CHOP CHOP! POW BANG BANG! They're done!"

"Uh, boss? If we're gonna fight them, then shouldn't you attack too?" asked the ninja dog.

"I'm supposed to be the brains of this operation, but very well." Pilaf conceded. "Let's roll!"

While Sorbet had his back turned, Pilaf and his crew drew their weapons and prepared to attack using a handgun, a ninja ken sword and a stick. Yes, you heard me. A stick. But as they were about to strike, the blue alien swiftly turned around and fired two shots from the ray gun he had disguised as a simple ring. The shots easily disarmed Mai and the dog, but Pilaf just hid the stick behind his back.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm helpless, you know." Sorbet said with a smirk.

The result was the three children instantly bowing low and spouting apologies and other incoherent things as they practically begged for their lives to be spared. And in this state, they were scared even further by Tagoma suddenly rising from the waters below with the Four Star Dragon Ball in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon Academy on the planet Remnant, Ozpin was sitting at his desk waiting for his usual report about Jaune. The young Arc boy has been becoming increasingly more hostile ever since Yang Xiao Long was arrested at the events of the Vytal Festival, and has hospitalized more than one student and even killed a few Atlantean guards in his rage. He's stopped talking to teams RWBY and JNPR, and has nearly attacked every single girl that has tried to flirt with him. Particularly miss Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai.

...Actually, now that he thinks about it, Jaune already put those two in a full body cast before threatening to rip out their ovaries and shove them down their throats should they try that little stunt again. Right before ripping off one of Mercury's legs after he tried to talk to him. But that did provide a substantial amount of evidence towards Yang's innocence, as it revealed his legs weren't even the originals. They're mechanical prosthetics.

At first, people thought he played for the other team, but that idea was quickly shot down when Nora was hospitalized for asking. Though in hindsight, the hyperactive pancake obsessed girl probably shouldn't have been so blunt with her question.

"Hey, sorry we took so long getting here, Oz." said a now eye patch bearing General Ironwood as he walked in with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Yes, we attempted to speak to Jaune on our way here, but things didn't go as planned." Glynda said.

I think that a flashback is in order. For you see, this talk actually took place three days ago.

* * *

 _Jaune is seen walking through the streets of Vale with his ever present scowl marring what was once a face of pure light and happiness. Now, it's nothing more than a beacon of anger and darkness._

" _PREPARE TO DIE, HUMA-"_

 _The White Fang grunt didn't even have time to feel pain as he was killed instantly by Jaune decapitating him with a swift strike from Crocea Mors. In fact the strike was so fast, there was not a speck of blood anywhere on the blade. Not that Jaune cared as he removed the sheath from his person and threw both it and his family's sword to the ground._

 _As he continued on his path, many people stayed as far away from him as possible. Since the Vytal Festival, just about everyone in Vale understood how he was feeling right now. Many of them, mainly the Dust Shop owner and a Faunus Baker that the two befriended, didn't believe that Yang would just break someone's leg for no reason. Unfortunately, not everyone saw it that way._

" _Fine by me," thought Jaune. "More fools wishing for an early grave."_

 _So entranced by his thoughts was he that Jaune didn't realize that he had just walked right past Glynda and Ironwood._

" _Mister Arc, a moment of your time please." Glynda requested._

 _But Jaune's scowl just deepened as he kept on walking. While Glynda just frowned and walked after him, Ironwood decided to use a less gentle approach._

" _Hey, kid! Don't ignore your superiors when they're talking to you! Hey! You got somewhere to be, or what? I swear, if this is about that stupid criminal, Xiao Long-"_

 _Big mistake._

" _Don't you DARE CALL HER THAT!"_

 _The two adults were taken aback by the yelling and such a demonic look that Jaune was giving them. He'd never given this look to anyone. Not even CRDL._

" _A CRIMINAL?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AN OFFICER OF THE LAW, IRON-LUNG! AND IF YOU ASK ME, YOU'RE DOING A LOUSY JOB OF DOING ANY FORM OF INVESTIGATION INTO THIS MATTER!" yelled Jaune._

" _Wha-huh?! Now see here, kid-"_

" _YOU AND YOUR DAMN PRIDE ARE THE REASON WHY NO ONE WANTS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ATLAS MILITARY! AND IF IT WERE UP TO ME, I'D GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR BASE OF OPERATIONS, PLANT EXPLOSIVE DUST CHARGES AND BLOW IT THE F*CK UP WITH THE REST OF YOU PATHETIC ROBOTS!"_

 _Now that REALLY surprised Glynda. She used to babysit the now emotionally distraught boy and has never known him to lose his temper in such a manner. Especially not in situations involving close friends and family. She wanted to just run over and hug him like she would when he was a child, but Ironwood is not gonna give her that chance._

" _WELL I DON'T SEE YOU INVESTIGATING ANYTHING! If you think you could do such a good job-"_

" _If YOU would just do your job and LISTEN to the witness statements along with doing proper background checks rather than blindly following your eyes-"_

 _Soon the two angry warriors were exchanging punches and kicks at an alarming rate. One that caused Glynda to begin panicking._

" _STOP! This is not the way to solve this problem!" Glynda cried._

" _STAY OUT OF IT, GOODWITCH!" the two yelled in response._

" _The evil dark side has gotten them both! Trouble! BAD! BIG!" panicked Glynda._

 _As General Ironwood tried to overpower, Jaune, the younger male proved to be much stronger than he looked. He punched Ironwood in the face, breaking his nose and giving him a split lip. But once Jaune had him pinned, the blonde didn't stop there._

" _I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Jaune._

 _He raised his hand above his head and curled his fingers inward while forming claws with his aura._

" _I'd say it's time you learn the true meaning of the phrase 'an eye for an eye'!"_

* * *

Glynda shook her head to try and stop the memory. Ironwood's screams of sheer agony rang through her mind like a gong struck at full force. And to think, she too had a hand in turning Jaune into what he is now.

"Nevermind that. How are things with Jaune." Ozpin asked.

"Worse. Much, much worse than we thought possible." Glynda said.

Upon seeing Ozpin's questioning look, she decided to explain in further detail.

"Jaune has killed more than a thousand Atlantean soldiers in a full on break-in to get miss Xiao Long out of prison. All without using Crocea Mors. And I'm afraid that things are not going to get better even if he succeeds. His own family has threatened him with being disowned should he continue down this path!" Glynda reported, concern clear on her face.

"And what did he have to say about that?" Ozpin asked.

"He just scoffed and said for them to go ahead and disown him. Said something about having never been family to begin with, or something like that." Ironwood said.

Ozpin fell deathly quiet after that. He then scowled and looked out the window as he sensed something off.

"Ozpin, what's wrong?" Glynda asked, forgoing her usual etiquette.

"I'm sensing some very dark aura coming from where Jaune and Yang currently are." Ozpin said.

Ironwood turned to look out the window and his eyes widened slightly.

"I do too, now that you mention it. What do you think's happening?" asked Ironwood.

"I don't know… and that's what worries me." Ozpin replied.

But he certainly has a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Sorbet and the others were in a rocky wasteland with the seven Dragon Balls out in the open. It was now time to put their plan into action.

"Alright, go ahead and summon him." Sorbet ordered, referring to the dragon.

"Uh, just so we're clear… after we're done here, are you the kind of guy that's gonna kill us?" Pilaf asked nervously.

"Don't you worry. There's a chance we may still have use for you later, so it's in our best interest to keep you alive." Sorbet replied. "Now go on. Or don't you trust me?"

"Sort of…?" said a nervous Pilaf.

By this time, Mai had regained enough of her rebellious anger to lash out at the blue alien.

"H-Hey, I have a boyfriend named Trunks and if anything were to happen to me, he'll make you regret it!" Mai threatened.

Finally, Sorbet lost all remaining patience he had with these children.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!"

His yelling scared them so bad that Pilaf ran straight to the Dragon Balls and began the incantation meant to summon the dragon.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you!"

No sooner was that said did the Dragon Balls begin to glow bright yellow. The sky turned dark and a bright yellow beam of light was shot up into the sky before it took on the form of a Jade Chinese Dragon with glowing red eyes. The dragon roared as it was able to move about once again.

Back on Remnant, several huntsmen and students could feel Shenron's power all the way from their planet. Especially two siblings who were in the middle of a fight.

"Raven, do you feel that?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, it's definitely Shenron." Raven replied.

Saying that both Sorbet and Tagoma were very much in awe was a complete understatement. They were practically paralyzed from the sight of this mighty beast!

 **"I am the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Now speak! What is it that you wish?"**

"H-He's all yours…" stuttered Pilaf.

"Go on, commander Sorbet. This is our chance!" Tagoma urged.

The smaller alien gulped and steeled his resolve as he made his way in front of Shenron.

"Alright. Let's just hope this works." Sorbet said.

He took a deep breath and screamed out his wish.

" **I wish for the son of Frieza! BRING HIM TO THIS WORLD!"**

* * *

 _ **INSTRUMENTAL OPENING**_

 _ **CHA-LA! HEAD-CHA-LA!**_

 _ **INSTRUMENTAL ENDING**_

* * *

For a few moments, they waited for the wish to be granted. But when nothing happened, Sorbet grew very confused.

"Well?! Are you deaf? You said I could wish for anything, right?" Sorbet asked.

While offended by the rudeness laced in these questions, Shenron did answer truthfully.

 **"Of course. It can be done,"** said Shenron.  " **But currently he is battling against a small army and defending a female who seems to be very precious to him, and I can not forcefully separate them. There is little point in bringing forth an unwilling being to this planet."**

To prove his point, Shenron showed them Jaune as he continued to fight against an army of Atlantean soldiers while defending a blonde haired girl with lilac eyes. But from how the fight was progressing, it doesn't look like they'll last much longer. Yang is missing an arm and Jaune has already lost an arm and both legs. And yet he still refused to give up.

"So he'd rather die than leave that girl defenseless, eh? Ah great. That sucks." muttered Sorbet.

"But think about it, sir. With the Regeneration Machine we use for our troops, this shouldn't be an issue if we simply wish them both here. Even if the damage is severe, we should be able to restore them." Tagoma reasoned.

"Yes, I see. Alright… that should work." Sorbet said, seeing the logic.

The short commander of Frieza's army turned his attention back to Shenron and began to speak in a commanding tone of voice.

"HEY! I don't care what shape they're in, just bring Frieza's son and that girl he's protecting here!"

 **"It's unwise to be rude to a dragon."** Shenron advised.

Knowing it was best not to take any unnecessary chances, Sorbet gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride.

"Sorry. Pretty please bring Frieza's son and that girl to our location. Is that better?" Sorbet reluctantly requested.

 **"A foolish choice given the condition they are in, but very well."**

Shenron's eyes began to glow brightly as his wish granting powers activated, causing Sorbet to smirk. In a bright shimmer of light particles, the same boy and girl from the vision Shenron gave appeared in front of them. Upon arrival, their missing limbs tried to reattach but their aura levels were so low it was impossible. And the chibified Pilaf crew was especially freaking out when one of Jaune's eyeballs popped out of its socket and rolled in front of them.

Sorbet and Tagoma were especially shocked to see the son of their ruler in such a sorry state and wondered what could have caused this.

 **"Granted. Now, what is your second wish?"** Shenron asked.

"Eh? Second wish? I didn't know I'd get two." Sorbet asked.

 **"Of course. When Earth's guardian was replaced, my powers were altered as well."** Shenron informed.

"A second wish… what should it be? I could wish to bring Lord Frieza back to life, then we'd be REALLY unstoppable!" Sorbet mumbled.

But while Sorbet pondered what the next wish should be, fate decided to intervene in the form of a certain ninja dog. A dog that made the one wish that could've potentially saved the entire universe.

"We wish for a million Zeni!"

Sorbet looked at the dog in shock as he realized he'd just been outsmarted. And by an animal no less! The dog looked nervously at Sorbet as a stack of money landed in front of him. He picked up the greenbacks and ran back to his two compatriots as Shenron began to speak again.

 **"Your wishes have been fulfilled. I bid you farewell. "**

Sorbet could only watch in absolute disbelief as Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls rose into the air before launching themselves to seven random locations around the world, where they'll remain ordinary rocks for a full year. They still need at least a century to filter out the negative energy from the wishes, but that's a story for another time.

"You…!"

Sorbet looked at the kids with utter fury written on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Sorbet declared.

As he attempted to murder the three children, he found himself being held back by a slightly panicking Tagoma.

"COMMANDER, WAIT! There's no time for that! The Saiyans may already know we're here, we have to move quickly!" Tagoma said, trying to get Sorbet to see reason.

"OKAY FINE! GET OFF ME! I know we have a Cryogenic Stasis Chamber on the ship. We always bring one. Don't just stand there, get it!" Sorbet ordered.

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes later, Sorbet and Tagoma were loading the missing limbs of both Yang and Jaune into the machine. Since the two refused to be separated from each other, they too were both carefully loaded into the machine.

"This is Prince Frost after all," said Sorbet as he picked up a chunk of flesh. "And with his strength, our tech… I'm positive we can put them both back in one piece!"

After the loading process was done, Tagoma locked the machine as it began to put the two teens in a deep sleep. As the two made their way back to the ship with the Stasis Chamber, they were stopped by three annoyingly familiar kids.

"Uh, excuse me guys?" said a hesitant Pilaf.

Despite wanting to ignore the kid, the two warriors of Frieza's army decided to at least hear the kid out.

"You're, uh, forgetting something." Pilaf said, holding out his hands.

Tagoma and Sorbet attempted to get a better look, and were not prepared for what they'd see.

"I think you might need it."

Pilaf opened his hands to reveal he was holding Jaune's missing eyeball. It wasn't all that gruesome, but it was definitely enough to warrant a recoil of disgust from the two aliens.

"Uh, yes. Uh, good work earthlings." stuttered Sorbet as Tagoma hesitantly took the eyeball. "We'll be sure to remember you should we ever come back to this planet. Of course by then we'll have Prince Frost and the rest of our army with us."

Once on board the ship, the two warriors flew into the air and once again activated their teleportation feature. In a flash of purple light, they were gone.

"Way to think on your feet, Shu!" Pilaf said with a thumbs up.

"Though you could've asked for more, like a hundred million Zeni. That would've been, I don't know, a HUNDRED times better." Mai added, lightly scolding the ninja dog.

Shu just reached into his tunic and pulled out the money, looking a bit ashamed and yet at the same time being the voice of reason.

"I just thought it was enough. If you're too rich, your kids turn out to be jerks or own nightclubs." Shu reasoned.

Rather than letting the argument escalate any further, Pilaf decided to end it.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, WHO WANTS MONGOLIAN BARBEQUE?" asked Pilaf as the kids walked towards civilization.

And back on Remnant, the people knew something big was going on.

"It's gone." Qrow said. "And so are Jaune and Yang's auras, but they aren't dead. I wonder what that was all about?"

"Something tells me that we'll find out very soon." Raven said in a grim tone.

As a Huntress and warrior, she knew when to keep her emotions in check. But at the same time, her maternal instincts were kicking in big time. She'd never say it out loud, but she's worried about her little girl.

* * *

 _ **(Begin Frieza's Song from Resurrection F)**_

* * *

Back out in space, we find ourselves in the medical room where Jaune and Yang have been placed into a machine that was filled with a glowing green liquid. Both had these breathing masks over their faces from the nose down so they could breathe, and there was a clear viewing glass to show their recovery process.

Within the pod, we can see bones regrowing from where the limbs were severed. Joints were redeveloping for easier movement. Tendons and flesh appeared on the list limbs, and skin covered them to prevent infection.

From outside the pod, we see that the machine was also giving Jaune a pint of his father's blood in order to return him to his true form while the blood of a Saiyan warrior known as Broly was being given to Yang in order to not only increase her power, but to also replenish the blood that she had lost in battle.

Soon, Jaune's hand moved to show the first signs of life from the two teenagers. Then suddenly, both pairs of eyes opened and the whole ship began to shake from the massive energy output. As a matter of fact, their powers are so great that they blew up every active Scouter on the ship. The glass to the machine soon begins to crack all over and shatters as the healing liquid pours out all over the floor.

As Yang and Jaune step out of the machine we see some changes to the two of them. Yang is still relatively the same, but she now has a golden blonde monkey tail growing out of the base of her spine.

Jaune however looked completely different. His eyes were no longer blue, but are now a brilliant golden yellow in color. He still retains a humanoid form, but now he has a reptilian tail along with a strange armor on his upper body, on his head where his eyebrows would be, his forearms and lower legs. He also has three finger-like toes on each foot. His skin is jet black except for his arms and legs which are a cobalt blue color. He also has cobalt blue markings under each eye and these dark blue Biogems in his head and torso. Also, while his skin was jet black, his Bio Armor is actually a lighter shade of black. And to top it off, there's a point at the top of his head that makes it look kind of like a chestnut.

Jaune shook his head a bit to clear the water from his face before both he and Yang puked up some of the healing liquid that got into their lungs upon freedom.

* * *

 _ **(End Song)**_

* * *

Jaune took a few steps toward the window as he looked out into space with Yang following suit. Both of them looked pretty serious at the moment due to what had recently happened to them. The tension in the air was quite thick, so Sorbet figured that a little light conversation would help everyone to relax.

"Uhh… welcome, young prince. It's great to see you."

"Ah… and you are…?" Jaune trailed off.

"My name's Sorbet, your lordship. I was part of your father's support staff in the Third Stellar Region."

"Oh, now I remember. You're one of the two who got us out with our lives." Jaune said.

During the healing process, information was downloaded into his and Yang's minds by the Regeneration Machine. Among this information was the knowledge of Jaune's blood family, the vast army and empire his father commanded, and his true name.

"Indeed, that's true." Sorbet said. "Also, I've been leading your forces. Just in your absence, of course."

"You've been in charge?" Yang asked. "Looks like it's been a bit of a short reign."

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked up at Yang. In his new body, he only really came up to just above Yang's knees. But that's not important right now.

"Yang…! Did you just make your first pun in over two months?" Jaune asked.

"I believe I just did. I'm not sure how to feel about that though." Yang replied.

She and her now alien friend took a moment to move their limbs to see if they worked right. And they were satisfied to find out that they worked just as well as the originals.

"Wow, that's good water!" Yang said.

"Indeed. It was a special medical liquid from our new Regeneration Machine." Sorbet informed. "We put you both in there soon after wishing you to our location using Dragon Balls."

"Dragon… Balls? I didn't know that dragons had-"

"No Yang, Sorbet is talking about those seven orbs from the Planet Namek. If you collect all seven and summon the dragon, you'll get a wish granted." Jaune explained.

"The fact is we couldn't find the Namekian survivors, my lord. So Tagoma and I risked our lives going to Earth. We used the Dragon Balls there instead." Sorbet explained.

"Yes, it's as he says, my lord." said the purple alien as he stepped forward and bowed. "I am Tagoma, and it was my great honor to have been a part of such an important mission."

"While I, Shisami, manage the fleet." added the red skinned alien.

Shisami is a tall, red, humanoid alien with brown horns and a brown nose. Shisami has a bulky build. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black with a blue piece in the middle. In addition, Shisami wears black and white wristbands. He does not wear any lower garments but black underwear.

"And these two have been outstanding warriors under my command, prince Frost. Rivaling even Zarbon and Dodoria at their peaks!" Sorbet informed.

"Seems you guys did well for yourselves." Jaune said. "But tell me, is it just hard to count the days when you're boiling over with anger or did it take you a long time to find me?"

Sorbet could tell that the prince was still very angry with the planet he grew up on, so he knew he had to tread carefully and choose his words wisely.

"Uh… I'm sorry, your lordship. But between developing the Regeneration Machine and locating the Dragon Balls, it wasn't easy."

"Oh I'll tell you what isn't easy, watching helplessly as your friend is thrown in the slammer for a crime she didn't commit while her other so-called friends all turned their backs on her!" Jaune growled.

Yang's eyes misted over at that memory, but she smiled as Jaune took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to comfort her.

"You both must be relieved then. We're so glad you're here." Sorbet said.

Jaune smiled as he knew that these guys would be most reliable, but there was one more test he had in mind to see where their loyalties lied.

"I bet my father's empire has been falling to pieces without him here cracking the whip, and you only came after me because you were desperate." Jaune said, feigning suspicion.

"N-No sir! That's not it, I swear! It just took us a lot longer than we'd hoped." Sorbet denied. "But on the plus side, this gave us time to improve our tech. We've restored both of you completely without any cyborg support!"

"And what about this Frieza fellow? You know, Jaune's real dad?" Yang asked.

"Our plan was to find him and bring him here first, miss Xiao Long. Then we were going to revive lord Frieza when we could make another wish." Sorbet explained.

Jaune smiled knowing that these guys are loyal to a fault. Maybe… just maybe… he could afford to trust them.

"You know, I don't think reviving father will be necessary. From what the Regeneration Machine told me, he was bloated with arrogance and self importance." Jaune said.

"Uh, of course. Whatever you think is best." said a slightly unsure Sorbet.

Jaune pointed a finger at a nearby wall and gathered energy into the tip. His arm recoiled back as he shot a blast of energy that clearly wasn't aura. Upon hitting the wall, a small dent appeared, but Jaune clearly wasn't all that pleased with the results.

"Just as I thought, I can't call on so much as 1/10 of my true power." Jaune said, more to himself than the others. "It seems I'll need to wait a tad longer before enacting my sweet revenge."

Now this caught Yang off guard. She knew he became angry and slightly bitter, but revenge? Just what happened to him since she was incarcerated?

"Your revenge, Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Don't tell me you're surprised? Of course my vengeance must be satisfied! I won't rest untill all of those foolish Atlantean and Vale councilmen are vanquished! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU, AND THEY'LL PAY IN BLOOD!" declared Jaune.

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn," interjected Tagoma. "But wouldn't it be wiser to forget about Remnant, my lord? And focus on the rest of the universe?"

Jaune scowled, but didn't do anything. After all, Tagoma brings up a good point. His father's empire has been falling apart and is in desperate need of a capable leader. But at the same time, he couldn't just let go of his need for revenge. Not after what THEY did! Jaune turned away from the window and walked to the center of the room as he began to speak.

"Sorbet, either you've brought only the most cowardly of my new troops to our welcoming party, or the Frieza Force has become woefully faint of heart. How do you expect us to run an empire that will soon inspire hope and prosperity across the galaxy while we're cowering from a handful of huntsman garbage?"

"But… but sir… that woman, Cinder Fall, has gone through a great deal in her time as a warrior! She's faced all sorts of foes and prevailed!" Sorbet informed.

"And just what're you telling him, blue boy? She's stronger than any enemy we've fought before?" Yang demanded.

Sorbet hesitated for a moment out of fear of Yang's temper going off.

"Yes ma'am? I know that's hard to hear, but it's the truth." Sorbet said.

Jaune just laughed in response, confusing Yang and the others.

"I'd expect nothing less from that foolish girl. I've put her and Sustrai in a body cast already and I can easily do it again. And if not, I'll just have to become stronger myself. It's as simple as that." Jaune said.

"Wow, you really did that?" Yang asked, genuinely impressed. "I didn't think you had it in you, vomit boy."

"You're never letting that nickname go, are you?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe not. But I won't use it as often." Yang replied.

"I hate to interrupt, but you must know that Cinder is after the power of the Fall Maiden. She's already fought against her and absorbed half of her power! Who knows what she could do if she obtains the rest of her power?" Sorbet warned.

Jaune slammed his tail on the ground and let it thrash about for a bit as he asked this next question.

"My adoptive father, Jonathan Arc, once told me that there were five warriors I was never to challenge. Beerus the Destroyer and the Four Maidens. You're telling me Cinder has HALF the power of one of THOSE maidens?!"

While his tone was even, you could still hear this underlying edge of anger that was within it. And there was no escape if you made him mad.

"Uh… yes sir?" Sorbet replied unsurely.

"Then she's even mightier than I dared to dream! This could be most salubrious for me."

"I don't think I know that word, Jaune." Yang said.

"It means beneficial to a person's health and well-being. And what could be more salubrious for a protector than the motivation to become so strong that his loved ones are never threatened again!" Jaune stated.

"I… guess that makes sense." Yang said.

"Yes… as you say, my lord." Sorbet added.

Jaune entered his father's signature stance: arms spread at an angle, right leg behind the left, and tail slightly curled behind him. As if he'd been doing it for years, Jaune began to float into the air as he called upon this strange new energy flowing through his system.

"Because of the Arc family and their primitive ways, I've never trained in martial arts a day in my life. There was never a need. Imagine what could happen if I unlocked my latent potential." Jaune said.

"Hold on," interrupted Sorbet. "You mean… YOU COULD GET STRONGER? STRONGER THAN YOUR FATHER IN HIS FINAL FORM?!"

"Of course, Sorbet!" Jaune replied. "Now shut your gaping mouth so I can concentrate."

A pink aura of energy enveloped Jaune as his power began to cause several pieces of technology to short circuit. Yet he payed this no attention. Instead, he opted to do a little mental math.

"If I train in earnest for the next six months… yes! I could reach a power level of one point three billion!"

Yang and the soldiers of the Frieza Force were in awe of how much power their young prince was already calling upon. Yang saw this and knew that he'd need a good training partner. So she resolved to train alongside Jaune. Besides, she understood that her new Saiyan powers would take time to nurture so she could grow even stronger than ever before.

But for now, they both needed to rest. This training was going to be extra strenuous, and they knew it was gonna be tough. But the looks on the faces of those traitors will be worth it.

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Frost (1st Form)**_

 _ **Height: Shortest**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 8**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 6**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 41**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 2**_

 _ **Ears: Type 1**_

 _ **Upper Body: Battle Suit (Cold Family Crest)**_

 _ **Lower Body: Battle Suit (Cold Family Crest )**_

 _ **Hands: N/A**_

 _ **Feet: Battle Suit (Cold Family Crest)**_

 _ **Accessory: N/A**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/ Frost (Final Form)**_

 _ **Height: Average**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 9**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 6**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 41**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 2**_

 _ **Ears: Type 7**_

 _ **Upper Body: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Hands: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Feet: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Accessory: N/A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tagoma: The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. And of course, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. May he find peace.**_

 _ **Me: Thank you, Tagoma. Also, the designs used for Jaune/Frost were chosen using my Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game. Hope that clears it up.**_

* * *

 _ **Training Begins! - The Battle of Enhanced Gravity!**_

* * *

While this was going on, a small ship is seen speeding toward planet Remnant. Inside is a member of the Galactic Patrol: a deputy to be precise. And he has grave news for the people of Beacon Academy.

The scene shifts to where we see his ship parked outside of the academy before we see him speaking with the receptionist to Glynda's office.

"Look, I told you I am a deputy Galactic Patrolman! Now go and get Glynda for me!" he demanded.

Now that we can see him, we can see that he looks a lot like most other members of the Galactic Patrol. However, his jumpsuit is blue instead of purple. In fact if not for those differences, he could pass off as Jaco's long lost brother.

"And I keep telling you that Glynda won't see anyone without an appointment." argued the receptionist, who we now see is Pyrrha.

But her stubborn refusals to let this policeman do his job made him quite mad. As proven by him slamming his fists on the desk.

"You foolish human! Do you have any idea how far I've traveled to tell Glynda that the planet's in danger?!"

As Nora snuck up to hit this guy with her hammer, the Galactic Patrolman was saved by a familiar coffee loving headmaster.

"Ah, Rio, I thought I heard a familiar voice." greeted Ozpin.

"Not Rio, Pleo." he corrected.

"Well, either way, it's great to see you again. So what do ya say, Tío? How about I show you the beautiful new goldfish I've been breeding?" Ozpin suggested as Nora backed off.

"A fish made of gold?" Pleo asked.

The two soon made their way to a small pond in the courtyard. They kneeled down to get a better look at them, and Pleo was surprised by the beautiful fish. But he was also amazed at the strange genetic mutation of these particular fish.

"Wow, would ya look at that? Those eyes look like something you'd see on a Churukian Bullfrog!" gasped Pleo.

"That's because these are pop-eyed goldfish. Pretty cute, huh?" Ozpin explained.

Pleo looked in awe as more of the friendly little fish swam over to him. He picked up a bag of fish food and began to feed the little guys. Everything was going swimmingly, no pun intended, until…

"Hold on, I don't have time for this!" Pleo said as he remembered why he was there.

"Oh, of course."

It took a few minutes, but Glynda soon made her way to her boss and longtime friend.

"My goodness, it really is you Pleo! How are things, space cop?" Glynda asked.

In all honesty, she was quite pleased to have a distraction. These last few days have been very depressing for her. What with Jaune and Yang disappearing to the remainder of teams RWBY and JNPR becoming perpetual mopes. Even Ironwood was becoming more and more of a problem every day, especially since young Penny has chosen to side with Beacon instead of Atlas.

"I had an interesting conversation with your colleague, Oobleck. He tells me that you were once the babysitter of the one who hospitalized Cinder Fall, am I correct?" Pleo stated.

Glynda looked a bit surprised by this.

"Well, I suppose technically there are two people who have hospitalized miss Fall. The first of which being a young man named Jaune Arc. Then there's my teenage son." Glynda said.

"Your SON?!" questioned Pleo.

He had no idea Glynda ever married, let alone was with child, but how is this possible? There's no wedding ring on her finger and she doesn't look any older than her late twenties! Was it the result of a teenage pregnancy?

"Granted, I haven't given birth to him, yet. He came from the future in a time machine, and I don't know who the father is. Right now, he's attending classes here." Glynda explained.

"The future?!"

Well, that explains that. But…

"You say that like it's no big deal! Galactic Law clearly states that manipulating time is a serious felony!" Pleo exclaimed.

"Well then, those laws are stupid." Glynda dismissed.

"Look, the real reason I'm here is to speak with this boy you used to babysit. I have grave news to tell him." Pleo stated.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon, Pleo." Glynda sighed. "Right now, he and a young woman name Yang Xiao Long are not on this planet. But we know they're not dead, so it's most likely the Dragon Balls were used to teleport them off world."

Pleo tilted his head to the side.

"...Dragon Balls?" he asked.

"Oh, come now! You're in the Galactic Patrol and you don't know about the Dragon Balls? These magic spheres that were created by the Namekians?" Glynda asked incredulously.

"They escaped using Dragon Balls?! Ha ha ha ha! That's impossible! You can't escape by using something that doesn't even exist!" laughed Pleo.

"Think what you like, but it's your loss." Glynda said.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEBATE COSMIC THEOLOGY WITH YOU! It turns out that Jaune was the son of Frieza all along and is out there with an army! He plans to destroy Remnant!" Pleo reported.

Now THAT really got Glynda's attention.

"What? Frieza…? The same Frieza who's known as the Emperor of the Universe?!" Glynda questioned. "Although, I don't really know much about Frieza himself, so I'm not sure what Jaune really looks like…"

Pleo reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"I did a quick sketch." Pleo said.

Glynda looked to see a clearly rushed drawing of Jaune in his first form. The crude drawing was enough to at least get Glynda to giggle at the sight.

"Okay, not what I was expecting." Glynda said with a laugh. "But Jaune's a nice boy with a good heart, he'd never seek revenge! ...Right?"

"Wrong." Pleo replied.

"And with an army of soldiers…?"

"At least. And now that I've told you, I'm off to the Dust Shop to buy some ammo. Because I'm scrawny and weak, and know I won't be able to do much unless I adapt! Well, see ya later." Pleo said.

"Wait, before you go I need details! How soon until Jaune returns to Remnant?" Glynda asked.

In response, Pleo hummed and took out a calculator. He began to do the math and crunch the numbers in order to get at least a rough estimate on Jaune's arrival time. Finally after a few minutes, he figured it out.

"I'd say in about five and a half to six months or so." Pleo reported.

"Oh dear, that's not a lot of time! We all are going to need to start training if we're going to be any match for these guys!"

And so, Glynda rushed off to find all the best fighters she could. But it was a bit difficult to move quickly in high heels, and her feet would be killing her after this. That's when Ozpin finally caught up to the situation. Or at least some of it.

"Wait, Frieza had a son?"

* * *

 _ **/With Jaune and Yang…\**_

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking us, Shisami?" Jaune asked.

After he had powered down from his little show of strength earlier, Shisami had requested that Jaune and Yang follow him. While he was curious as to why, the two decided to at least follow the red alien.

"I can see that you two are still tired from your earlier combat. So I am bringing you both to a place where you can rest in comfort." Shisami explained.

"Oh, thank Oum! I'm so sleepy right now, I feel like I could sleep through winter!" Yang said with a yawn.

"I'd settle for all of spring." Jaune added.

They stopped at a door and Shisami swiped a code card through a card reader. A pair of metal doors opened to reveal a dark room within.

"This is where you both will reside while traveling on the ship. The room once belonged to your father, prince Frost." Shisami informed.

The lights turned on to reveal a rather nice looking room. It wasn't anything fancy or over the top on the decor, but it did have all the basic necessities. A couch, a king size bed, a table with chairs, a room that was connected to the bedroom that acted as a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Wow, pops certainly had good taste when he was alive." commented Jaune.

"I'll leave you two to get settled. You'll find clean armor in the closet to your left." Shisami informed.

With that, the red skinned alien left the room and closed the door behind him. Deciding to take a look around, Jaune went over to the nightstand and noticed something next to the lamp. It was a small framed picture of Frieza in his final form standing next to a woman with jet black hair and black eyes. She wore armor that was similar to what Frieza's army wears only hers was modeled to resemble a dress. It was pink with some green accents, and she wore a black undersuit with it.

Both were smiling as they appeared to be in love and the woman had both of her hands on her heavily pregnant belly. Jaune didn't understand what it was, but the woman seemed so familiar and yet he just couldn't remember. It was almost as if a heavily buried memory was attempting to rise to the surface of Jaune's mind.

Jaune barely registered Yang telling him that she was gonna take a shower as he mentally asked himself " _Just who is this woman?"_

He stared at the picture for a long time, trying desperately to understand why this woman looked so familiar. As he examined the picture more closely, he discovered that the woman also had a brown monkey tail.

" _A tail…? Does that make her a…"_

Suddenly, Jaune saw something sticking out from behind the picture. He carefully took it out and saw that it was an old envelope that was addressed to him. Carefully opening it, Jaune removed the letter within it and began to read it.

" _ **My dearest child,"**_

" _ **I am terribly sorry that I won't be able to care for you. To watch you grow up into the fine young warrior that I know you will be. But you must understand that I do not have much time! King Vegeta and a group of his elite Saiyan forces have invaded the ship in an attempt to get their prince back into their clutches! King Vegeta plans to kill me once he has his son back, but I fear that he will go after you and your mother as well. So I have no choice but to send you somewhere safe. Somewhere in which you can grow up to be a man of great moral clarity if nothing else."**_

" _ **You may have noticed in the picture that your mother has a monkey tail and looks more like an Earthling rather than one of us. Well, there's a bit of a funny story behind that, you see."**_

" _ **The day started out just like any other. I had been doing my monthly inspection of the technological advances we were making on Planet Vegeta, (Ironic that they named the planet after their King, don't you think?) when I stumbled upon a type of restaurant known as a Dive. It was an advancement in the Saiyans culinary arts, and I had yet to eat at all that day. So I figured, 'eh, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade'."**_

" _ **I was truly surprised to see that the place was packed. There were Saiyans everywhere just talking, sharing stories, laughing, having a good time, and of course eating. I still have nightmares just from the memory of how those monkeys inhaled their food… DID THEY EVEN TASTE IT?!"**_

Jaune bit back a chuckle at that. He's seen stranger ways of eating rather than just scarfing down one's food. Such as the case with Nora slurping up her pancakes like spaghetti noodles.

" _ **Anyway, as I was trying to find a decent place to sit, I found a Saiyan female sitting alone at the bar. She looked rather depressed and was nursing a half full mug of beer. Normally, I would've just kept walking and not cared about someone else's personal issues, but for some reason or another I felt compelled to at least listen. So, I walked over and ordered myself a glass of wine and an order of crab cakes. The whole thing progressed as such…"**_

* * *

 _ **/Now Activating Flashback\**_

* * *

 _ **As Frieza waited for his order, he got a better look at the Saiyan female next to him. He had to admit, she was fairly good looking for a Saiyan. Her kind looking eyes were actually what captivated him the most, though he won't admit to that at this point in time. Although, he could tell that she isn't much of a fighter. Most female Saiyans at least have some more developed muscles on their arms at least, but this Saiyan is still soft in comparison to most others.**_

" _ **What are you looking at, dork?" she asked.**_

 _ **Although he could tell that she was slightly tipsy, Frieza couldn't help but be offended by that remark.**_

" _ **Dork?! Me?!"**_

" _ **You lookin' for trouble? 'Cause I'll flip ya like an omelette!"**_

 _ **The intoxicated Saiyan woman began to launch a bunch of sloppy punches at Frieza, but of course none of them hurt. Rather than fight back, Frieza just resolved to let her tire herself out and just watched the news while the Saiyan woman kept trying to hurt him with her punches. As he watched the news, he caught some bits and pieces of curses that were aimed at certain Saiyans.**_

" _ **Stupid Fasha! Stupid Bardock! Stupid man stealing, lemon sucking, poop throwing ape bitch! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM BOTH!"**_

 _ **And surprisingly, that last punch was enough to send Frieza flying to the other side of the room. He got up and put a hand to the side of his face. He could already feel the bruise starting to form. But rather than get angry, Frieza just calmly walked back to the woman, subtly checking her Power Level with his Scouter.**_

" _ **Her power clocked in at 358,000… but it's dropping rapidly to a measly power level of 8…! Could it be that her power rises and falls as her emotions change?"**_

 _ **As the Saiyan woman took deep breaths out of anger, she was a bit surprised when Frieza just sat back down and looked her dead in the eye.**_

" _ **Perhaps it wouldn't be too much trouble if you were to tell me the whole story as to why you are in such a foul mood?"**_

* * *

 _ **/Deactivating Flashback Sequence\**_

* * *

" _ **We spoke for awhile and I learned a few things about the woman. Her name is Gine, and she was in that dive attempting to drink her sorrows away. It turns out that Gine was in love with a Saiyan named Bardock, but he showed no interest in her advances. As it turns out he and Gine's close friend, Fasha, were already mated."**_

" _ **Call me a softy if you must, but I suppose this turn of events made my heart reach out to the distraught woman. I guess it was a good thing, in a way. If it weren't for Bardock and Fasha getting together, you probably would not have been born."**_

" _ **But I digress, Gine and I began to spend much of our time together after that day. At first, I was merely training her so that she could draw out her full power in combat. But as time wore on, we began to see each other in a whole new light."**_

" _ **We spoke about fond memories, our pasts, any possible dreams for the future, even hobbies we had. Such as my own hobby of collecting and tasting rare and unusual wines. She even started cooking for the crew on the ship. And let me say, she certainly has a talent for crafting such fine cuisine. Eventually, we began to fall in love with one another and our relationship blossomed like the first flowers of spring. My goodness, I'm such a poet!"**_

" _ **I won't go into detail as to how we came to be married, but I will say that the day I found out that Gine was pregnant with you, it was by far one of the happiest moments of my life. I looked forward to the day you'd be born, and all of the good memories and even the hardships that would come with it. I can't even begin to describe how happy Gine was when she found out she was pregnant with you."**_

" _ **She kept galavanting about the ship, rambling about everything she would do once you were born. And although the morning sickness, mood swings and weird cravings that she got wore on me a bit, the thought of finally holding you in my arms made it all worth it."**_

" _ **But then… tragedy struck… in the form of a revolt lead by King Vegeta."**_

* * *

 _ **/Initiating Flashback\**_

* * *

 _ **The atmosphere was tense in the ship's medical bay as Frieza paced about the waiting room in his first form. He'd been pacing about for two full hours once his wife went into the delivery room. The room was soundproofed, so he was unable to hear anything that was going on in there. Heck, he'd been pacing for so long that he was starting to leave a groove in the floor.**_

" _ **Lord Frieza, I think it might be beneficial for you to sit down and calm down." said Zarbon who didn't look up from the magazine he was reading. "Oh look, saffron is back in season this year!"**_

" _ **How can I possibly calm down at a time like this?! In fact, why should I?!" Frieza demanded.**_

 _ **His second officer, Dodoria, looked up from his comic book and just gestured to Frieza's feet. The Emperor of the Universe looked down and saw the hole he'd nearly created from his pacing and quickly stepped away. It looked like he might've fallen through at any minute.**_

 _ **Sighing in resignation, Frieza made his way to a chair and took a seat.**_

" _ **I apologise, guys. I know you're only doing your jobs, but I'm just so nervous. Gine is in there giving birth to our child and I can't tell what's going on in there! Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm frightened…!" Frieza admitted.**_

 _ **Dodoria just laughed.**_

" _ **Poor Lord Frieza. You're so neeve."**_

" _ **I think you mean naive, Dodoria." corrected Frieza.**_

" _ **That too."**_

" _ **My lord, we can't say that we understand how you feel, but I can tell you that it's natural to feel this way in times such as this. You're about to be a father and you have your doubts about whether or not you will be a good one, am I correct?" Zarbon explained/questioned.**_

" _ **No! Maybe… yes…"**_

 _ **You heard me folks. Frieza had his doubts on whether or not he'd make a good father to his child. From his own experiences as a kid, he'd always been his father's favorite child, thus causing a rift to form in the bond between he and his brother, Cooler. He didn't want something similar to happen because he started playing favorites should he and Gine decide to have any more kids.**_

 _ **He had no more time to dwell on this as the delivery room's light went off, signaling that the birthing process was complete. The doctor in charge of the delivery process, Appule, walked out as he removed his gloves and mask.**_

" _ **Lord Frieza?"**_

" _ **Yes, yes I'm here! How are they?!" Frieza asked frantically.**_

" _ **Well, it was touch and go for awhile. The umbilical cord had somehow wrapped around the child's neck and Gine was losing too much blood, so we had to perform an emergency C-section." Appule reported.**_

 _ **Frieza paled considerably at the thought of his wife and child dying, but those fears were instantly laid to rest upon the rest of the report.**_

" _ **However… we managed to get the job done and succeeded in the delivery of your child! Both your son and wife are currently resting, and will make a full recovery from this whole ordeal! If Gine just takes it easy with her training for awhile, she and your son can be released as early as three days from now."**_

 _ **Frieza began to grin as unshed tears of joy began to well up in his eyes. He barely registered Appule escorting him to the recovery ward where he saw Gine holding a small blue bundle in her arms. Frieza walked over and took a closer look at the child. His child.**_

 _ **The little guy had indigo blue Bio Gems in his head and chest, his bio-armor was a bluish white color, his skin was a shade of bluish lavender and the eye markings were a light black color. But Frieza noticed something off about this baby. There were tiny holes in his wrists just above where the bio-armor left his hands exposed. Having a theory, Frieza gently took the child's left wrist and applied a bit of pressure.**_

 _ **And voila! A tiny stinger popped out!**_

" _ **Is that normal, Frieza?" Gine asked.**_

" _ **It's not very common, but yes. There are certain genetic mutations that rise up in those of my species. If it is active, then it creates false stingers in the wrist that those members of my kind can then coat in different types of poisons. A biological weapon, you might say. But something about this doesn't seem all that artificial." Frieza explained.**_

" _ **About that, my lord… we took a few x-rays of your son's arms to determine if these stingers were hazardous to his health and found something astonishing." Raspberry said as he brought out two x-rays.**_

 _ **Frieza took one and held it up so both he and Gine could see it, and they were quite surprised to see that there were these strange sacks in his arms that looked not only highly durable, but seemed to have a liquid substance contained within them.**_

" _ **As you can see, these stingers are not artificial. They are one hundred percent natural, as proven by the venom sacks in his arms. We're looking into which type of venom he produces, but have concluded that he is a perfectly healthy young Frost Demon." Raspberry reported.**_

 _ **While this was an incredible discovery for the medical and biological field, the newly made parents didn't care much about that. They were just happy to finally have their baby boy with them.**_

" _ **We still have to name him." Gine said.**_

 _ **Neither had really talked much about names since they weren't sure if their child would be born a Frost Demon, a Saiyan or some kind of hybrid. However, they had agreed that either way they would name their baby Poma if it was a girl. But now…**_

" _ **You wish to name him? Right now? Very well, we shall name him… Frost. Frost Cold. Okay, we're done." Frieza stated.**_

" _ **I like Arc." Gine said offhandedly.**_

" _ **Arc…?" Frieza pondered.**_

 _ **Frost Arc… it certainly does have a very nice ring to it. Not as good as Frost Cold, but still a good name.**_

" _ **Well, we'll make that his middle name, but I'd still like his first name to be Frost." Frieza relented.**_

 _ **And it was a fair compromise. Gine looked at her child with adoration in her eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead, making little Frost smile in his sleep.**_

" _ **Don't you worry, Frost. Mommy and Daddy will take care of you. We promise…"**_

 _ **That's when Raspberry came up with a syringe in hand.**_

" _ **Okay, visiting hours are over for today, I'm afraid. I'll just give Gine here a small dosage of sedative to help her sleep easier."**_

" _ **Thank you, Raspberry. Be sure that I am informed about what type of venom my son produces once the results are in." Frieza instructed.**_

" _ **Yes sir!"**_

 _ **Before leaving, Frieza kissed his wife and placed a hand on his son's head.**_

" _ **Don't you worry, little one. Daddy will be back soon." Frieza whispered.**_

 _ **The days passed quickly, and soon Gine and little Frost were released from the medical wing. While Gine wasn't a hundred percent back in fighting shape, she was still perfectly capable of defending herself should she have to.**_

 _ **One day, Frieza was in the Captain's control room of the ship looking out over planet Vegeta as he enjoyed some of his best Wine. And while Gine is currently against her child drinking any alcoholic beverages, she understands that it's a necessary part of their diet. But for now, little Frost can only drink milk.**_

" _ **Lord Frieza," said Zarbon as he walked in. "Apologies for the intrusion, my lord."**_

" _ **It's no trouble at all, Zarbon. Have you anything to report?" Frieza asked.**_

" _ **Yes sir. I thought you might like to know that the results of the tests have come in. I think you'll be very surprised to hear that young prince Frost actually has two types of venoms that are produced in his wrists." Zarbon reported.**_

 _ **Frieza looked at Zarbon in surprise. This certainly is an unexpected development.**_

" _ **I see. And what type of venoms does my son have at his disposal?" Frieza asked as he downed the rest of his wine in one gulp.**_

" _ **Yes, my lord. The doctor said that in Frost's right wrist he produces a type of venom that is meant for defensive purposes. When injected into the target, it causes them to grow drowsy and makes them quite dizzy. However, his left wrist is the one you must watch out for. It contains a powerful poison that has highly acidic properties! This is the type of venom that would be used to kill his opponent if he wanted to."**_

 _ **Frieza was certainly in shock when he heard about those types of venoms. He didn't even know it was possible for venom to act as an acid.**_

* * *

 _ **/Flashback End\**_

* * *

Jaune couldn't read the rest of the letter. It was all illegible due to rushed handwriting and obvious tear stains. But he was crying as he came to realize something.

His parents… his REAL parents… they did love him!

They wanted to keep him and be a family, but that couldn't happen all because of that wretched King Vegeta and his insatiable desire for racial supremacy! Fresh tears began to fall from Jaune's… no… from Frost's eyes as he thought about how his parents must be suffering in the afterlife. His mother was obviously a good woman who had never committed an evil like the other Saiyans in her life, but his father killed too many innocent people. He was most likely in hell, never to see his wife again!

For the first time since Yang's incarceration, Frost let his tears fall and began to cry.

He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and knew it was Yang, but he didn't care at that point. Right now, Frost isn't a warrior fighting for peace and prosperity, but a distraught child longing for his family. It took about an hour for him to calm down, but when he did he finally noticed that Yang was only wearing a bathrobe at the moment.

"How much did you hear?" Frost asked, blushing slightly.

"Everything. You tend to read aloud when you're stressed." Yang replied.

The two sat there in silence as Frost continued to let his tears fall. Because of King Vegeta, his family was three no more! Like hop, skip and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!

"Jaune, I…"

"Don't call me by that name."

Yang looked surprised to hear that. Was her friend really forsaking his own name out of pain and anger? It just seems highly unlikely that he would ever do something like that.

"Instead of going by a name given to me by a family that would sooner disown me just for helping a friend," Frost stood up from the bed and walked towards the closet. "I shall retake the name given to me by my true family! A name that strikes fear into all who hear it!"

Frost took out a pair of shoulder pads and hip guards and placed them on the bed before grabbing a towel and a pair of sleeping clothes.

"From this point on, I embrace my heritage as the one known as Frost Cold!"

As Frost headed to the shower, he heard Yang make her second pun in over two months.

"Well I hope your heart doesn't get all frosty."

Frost actually chuckled at that one. He'd always thought that Yang's puns were funny, but she could never hear his laughs through the sound of everyone else's groaning. However, it appears as though Yang heard it now and was now staring at Frost strangely.

And Frost noticed this.

"Uh, Yang? Are you okay?"

He had no time to react as Yang tackled him to the ground and looked him dead in the eye with a smile on her face.

"Did you just laugh at my joke?" Yang asked.

Unfortunately for Frost, he couldn't answer her. Mainly because his face was now bright red due to the rather compromising position they'd landed in. Yang was now straddling him and the top of her robe had opened a bit, showing far more cleavage than Frost was comfortable with.

"SH-SHIRT! YANG! FOCUS!" stuttered an embarrassed Frost.

* * *

 _ **/While these two pull themselves together, let's see how things are going in Otherworld.\**_

* * *

Frieza didn't understand what the heck was going on. One minute he's enduring his well deserved eternal punishment, next thing he knows he's standing in front of the check in station with King Yema looking into his file.

For those of you wondering what his given punishment was, allow me to offer an explanation. He spent most of his days hung on a tree branch above a field of wild flowers, cocooned like some kind of larvae. And through all this time, he was constantly pestered by happy singing fairies that just wouldn't give him a moment's peace. But the worst part of it was the marching band of stuffed animals! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE HEADACHES HE MUST HAVE GOTTEN BY CONSTANTLY BEING SERENADED BY TEDDY BEARS?!

And yet here he is now, at the check in station.

"Do you know why you've been called here, Frieza?" King Yema asked.

"No sir." Frieza replied.

He knew better than to try anything against this guy. Despite all the power he had in life, even he knows when he's outmatched. But at least he's got his fully organic body back, so that's a start.

"Well, looking at your file here, it appears as though I missed quite a few pieces of data in regards to your placement in the afterlife. Turns out that before King Vegeta's attack happened, you did quite a number of good deeds in life. Wildlife protection, building and repairing several orphanages, establishing peace with several planets through diplomacy alone and those are just a few of them!" King Yema explained.

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with why I'm here." Frieza said. "So please, enlighten me as to what this has to do with anything."

"Plenty. It means I got you and King Vegeta's files mixed up! I was so swamped with work that day that I failed to notice that you two's files were mislabeled. You were meant to go to heaven with your wife, Gine, while the bearded monkey was supposed to go down below."

There was an audible slapping sound as Frieza facepalmed. He knows the evil that is paperwork, but didn't think something like that could happen in the afterlife.

That's when he remembered something. The very thing that made him snap in the first place.

"Uh, before I forget, did an infant of my species by the name of Frost Arc Cold come through here seventeen years earlier? He's my son." Frieza asked.

"Frost Arc Cold, hm? No, I don't think a baby by that name ever came through here. And believe me, I think I'd recognize your son." King Yema replied.

Frieza broke out into a big smile as he realized one thing.

"You mean… he's alive?!" Frieza asked.

"He certainly is! But there was one other who came here just recently. Someone killed by your son for what they did to his friend, Yang Xiao Long. A lot of someone's, actually. Several Atlantean soldiers including one of the Generals of Atlas: Metal Demon Terrax! I never thought he'd die! While a few of the soldiers went to heaven, the rest of them got sent straight to hell for their crimes against human and Faunus alike!" King Yema explained.

"Thank you very much for the info! But I suppose I should be on my way. I think I'm holding up the line."

"Hold on, we're not done here just yet. I've got something special in mind for you and your wife. You see, your son is currently about to undergo a rigorous training regimen to grow stronger alongside his friend Yang. And I have a feeling you and Gine may be wished back to life later on, so I'm having you and Gine traverse the treacherous Snake Way in order to seek training from King Kai. This way, you'll both become incredibly strong and will be able to fight alongside your son when the time comes. Do you accept?" King Yema asked.

Frieza thought about this. He's never had to train a day in his life due to being born as a gifted warrior. If he were to unlock his latent potential, he could secure his rightful place as Emperor of the Universe and right the wrongs he's done in life!

Plus, he could finally meet his son after so many years!

"Very well, I accept your proposal. This will be a most beneficial part of my life. Or should I say, afterlife." Frieza said.

With that said, King Yema gave the required paper his stamp of approval and set it to be filed.

"Alright, just go through that door back there and someone will take you and Gine to the beginning of Snake Way. Just be careful not to fall off the edge, otherwise you'll fall straight into hell." warned King Yema.

"Thank you for the warning." Frieza said.

And with that, he ran off to meet up with his wife and begin his training. When he was out of the room, King Yema pulled out another file and gave an evil smirk.

"Send in King Vegeta." he ordered.

Back with Frieza and Gine, the two were now sitting in a car as a worker drove them along a narrow road. Both of them were kind of worried about falling off. After all, one wrong turn and they're going straight to hell.

"Worry not, passengers! I am an experienced driver and will bring you right to the head of Snake Way." assured the driver.

We'll call him Dutch.

"So let me ask you, are you both in prime condition?" Dutch asked.

"Well, we were both pretty healthy when we were alive. Does that count?" Gine answered.

"Tell us, please, just how long IS Snake Way?" Frieza asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, Snake Way was crafted from very fine Otherworld granite and is just over a million miles long." Dutch said.

" **A MILLION MILES?! Has anyone ever reached the end?!"** Gine questioned, shocked at how long that road is.

"Oh yes. Several people, actually. And King Yema is one of them." Dutch replied.

Gine snapped her fingers in disappointment.

"Darn! If I'd known it'd be such a long trip I would've packed us a few boxed lunches." Gine griped.

"Oh relax, love, we're already dead. There's no way we'll need to worry about food or water." Frieza assured.

Although he was having trouble believing his own words for some reason.

* * *

 _ **/Back with Frost and Yang…\**_

* * *

The two young warriors had just been escorted to the training room that was built into the ship. Both had gotten a good night's rest and eaten a hearty breakfast prepared by Frost. As it turns out, he inherited his mother's talent for cooking. However, unlike his father who preferred to wear artificial armor, Frost simply discarded the shoulder pads and hip guards in favor of wearing the natural armor produced by his species.

Yang herself was now wearing a set of armor that was made for a woman. Her Battle Jacket looked a lot like Shisami's, having the blunt shoulder pads and hip guards. However, hers was yellow and brown with a purple part in the middle along with white trim. She also wore a purple undersuit that looked like a leotard along with a pair of yellow wrist guards and shoes.

Anyway, the workout room had just about everything they'd need to succeed in their training. Several weight sets, a metal bar meant for chin ups, punching bags, targets to practice ki blast accuracy, and it even had an artificial gravity device.

"So, Frost, what's the first step of our work out?" Yang asked.

"Well, first things first, I need to get out of this dormant form and back into my true form." Frost said as he walked to the center of the room. "From what I remember, I need to call on at least twenty five percent of my power in order to do so.

Once in the center of the room, Frost took a deep breath and began to concentrate on bringing his power to the surface. He gritted his teeth and grunted as his body gave off a flaming aura of purplish pink ki. Frost began to scream as his power rose well over twenty five percent.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cracks began to form all along Frost's body as he began to go beyond twenty five percent of his power. Yang grunted and had to brace herself due to the amount of power he was giving off. Even though she was a bit jealous of Frost's power, she felt happy that her friend was surpassing his limits as a warrior. He was already up to forty seven percent when something finally happened.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

In a bright flash of light, Frost's body had changed. He was now as tall as Frieza in his final form, but his skin was now a bluish lavender with light black eye markings and red eyes. His bio-armor was now white with a light blue tint to it, and his head lost that point on the top that made it look like a chestnut, now having two shiny black horns that point up at a near forty five degree angle. The top half of his body was that same bluish lavender color, while the lower half of his body (minus his feet) and his tail were now light black.

Yang was amazed not just by his new appearance, but by the sheer amount of power he was still giving off. It simply astounded her just how much power the people of Frieza's species seemed to possess.

"Alright, now that I'm back in my natural form, it's time we get to training." Frost declared.

He walked towards the gravity machine and began typing something in.

"According to the planetary records that I went through, the Saiyan home planet Vegeta had ten times the gravity of Remnant. We'll start off by getting used to that level of gravity by doing basic exercises along with light sparring. Then we'll double the gravity and the intensity of our training once we're used to ten times gravity." Frost instructed.

"This is actually really well thought out." Yang said.

Frost finished adjusting the settings on the machine and turned it on. There was a light hum as the machine did its work. Suddenly, Frost and Yang cried out as the full force of the gravity sent them sprawling to the ground!

"Ghrn…! Now… that's… what I'm… talking… about…!" Yang grunted as she tried to stand up.

"Yeah, NGH…! But remember, we've… got to start… with the basics…!" Frost reminded her. "...I guess this is an appropriate time as any for some push ups…"

And so, the intense battle of ten times gravity began. And the race against time to become the strongest warriors they could be has started with both competitors shooting off like a pair of rockets. Will Jaune and Yang become powerful enough to smite down their enemies? What will happen to Gine and Frieza? Stay tuned and find out in the next Cold Arc of Remnant!

* * *

 _ **/To Be Continued…\**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Frost Redesign (1st Form)**_

 _ **Height: Average**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 4**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 1**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 4**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 1**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

 _ **Upper Body: Bio Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Hands: Bio Suit**_

 _ **Feet: N/A**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Frost Redesign (2nd Form)**_

 _ **Height: Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Balanced**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 6**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 1**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 4**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 1**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

 _ **Upper Body: Bio Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Hands: Bio Suit**_

 _ **Feet: N/A**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Frost Redesign (Final Form)**_

 _ **Height: Above Average**_

 _ **Body Type: Balanced**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 11**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 1**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 4**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 2**_

 _ **Ears: Type 7**_

 _ **Upper Body: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Elite Suit**_

 _ **Hands: N/A**_

 _ **Feet: N/A**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Frost Redesign (Hyper Form)**_

 _ **Height: Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Bulkiest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 11**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 1**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 5**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 5**_

 _ **Ears: Type 7**_

 _ **Upper Body: Ultimate F Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Ultimate F Suit**_

 _ **Hands: N/A**_

 _ **Feet: N/A**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frieza: The following is a non profit, fan based crossover. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. Also, RWBY is owned by the good people of Rooster Teeth and its creator, Monty Oum.**_

* * *

 _ **Training for Combat!**_

* * *

It has been a week since Frost and Yang have begun their training in ten times Remnant's gravity and things were still a bit slow going. After the first two hours of training, Frost decided to have them both wear weighted clothing in order to get a better workout while increasing their speed and stamina even further. This idea seemed to at first hinder them, but they slowly adjusted.

Currently, Yang was wearing a set of weighted clothes instead of her battle armor. She wore a yellow V-Neck shirt that weighs about 150 pounds, a set of black wrist guards that weigh 80 pounds each, a pair of black shorts that weren't weighted and a pair of yellow shoes that each weighed 60 pounds. Ladies and gentlemen, Yang Xiao Long is currently working out in ten times normal gravity while wearing a grand total of 430 pounds. Right now, she's dripping with sweat as she was doing sit-ups.

"69… 70… 71…" counted Yang as she kept track of how many reps she'd done.

Frost was currently doing jumping jacks while wearing a similar set of clothing as Yang. However, his were made for a man and were a different color scheme. He wore a dark blue T-shirt that weighed 200 pounds, white wrist guards that both weighed 80 pounds, a pair of red shorts with a slit in the back for his tail and his dark blue shoes weighed 95 pounds each for a total of 550 pounds in weights.

"I'll do sit-ups once I'm done with my aerobics." Frost said to himself.

Truth be told, they'd both gotten used to the gravity awhile ago. But they wanted to finish their workout before doubling the gravity to twenty times. It was pretty much the same routine every day for the past week.

Wake up, shower and get dressed, eat breakfast, train in the gravity room until lunch, eat lunch, spend the rest of the day doing work around the ship, relax for a bit, go to bed and repeat the next day.

Although it wasn't all work and no play. Yang suggested that they rest for three days after getting used to the gravity in order to just have some time to themselves. An idea that Frost readily agreed to. And during this time, he and his now Saiyan friend did a variety of activities together. Yang helped to set up a bar and nightclub on the ship so the soldiers could relax and unwind after long missions. It was actually quite successful.

While Yang did this, Frost devoted much of his free time to catching up on his comic books. He even started reading some that his late father had stashed away. But he also spent much of his time learning new recipes from his late mother's cookbook. Turns out he inherited her talent in the kitchen.

He often cooked his and Yang's meals every day, and Yang certainly never expected a simple food like a baked chicken with a side of roasted potatoes and cole slaw to taste like a five star meal! Needless to say, she was glad that Jaune was the one preparing her meals every day.

Heck, he's even been teaching her how to cook! Although, that's been slow going, as Yang usually burns the food beyond recognition or mistakes certain ingredients and their quantities. But Frost ain't giving up on her that easy!

But that's for another time. Right now, they've both got to focus on getting stronger. And that means near endless training, both physical and mental, finding allies to help them fight against Remnant and building up the Frieza Force to become the universe's strongest peacekeepers! It will be a long and arduous journey, but they're positive that they can do this! Even if it kills them!

Suddenly, the communication system of the ship buzzed.

"Lord Frost, sir!" called Tagoma.

"I'm here. Report, Tagoma." Frost replied.

"It's planet Sadala, sir! They're under attack by Space Pirates and require assistance! Shall I send a team of soldiers?" he reported.

But Frost simply got up from his workout and used a towel to wipe away the sweat he worked up.

"No. Take us to Sadala. I'll deal with this personally." Frost ordered.

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, I know. But it's been awhile since I updated this story, and I need time to get inspiration again. So, I'm sorry about the chapter length. One down and only six more to go. Then I'll start updating something else. If you have ideas for the story that you'd like to see, let me know in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. See you next time!**_


End file.
